His Butler-Manipulative
by writerworthhismaster'ssalt
Summary: While Ciel Phantomhive encounters new chess pieces he must destroy on duty as the Queen's guard-dog, he is worried that his butler has sensed his fantasies as Master and Servant. Ciel risks revealing his desires for his butler, in belief that a demon can only fake his desires back. Heavy violence and yaoi starting 1st chapter, and will only intensify afterword. CielxSebastian
1. Chapter 1

I could hear glass crunching, as I watched Sebastian corner my Queen's mosquito. Randall Bleauclaire was a pretentious medical assistant, intoxicated with human consumption of surgically removed organs. Bleauclaire fancied Madame Red's notorious title we buried from the public. The cleanness of the cuts upon the prostitute's uteruses sparked sexual ecstasy that was blatantly obvious for the course of his bland 37 unwedded and childless years. Bleauclaire was rumored to have been Jack the Ripper months after my Aunt's passing, which provided us an advantage to undergo further studying of his legal records and locations during the scenes of different crimes. Bleauclaire may have personally bitten the organs of some of his victims, however it was common to see a new prostitute victim with a removed uterus and a rotting one only slightly digested after he forced his victim to digest another victims uterus that encompassed a bloody and tiny fetus. Sebastian and I spied on Bleauclaire as he charmed a prostitute into entering his home. As we entered, and unsightly scene of the woman was blindfolded and chained to a nailed down table. She was choking and drowning in her own saliva and aged blood that was being squeezed in Bleauclaire's left fist, whereas his other hand spoke for itself while it was tucked in his pants.

It was my job to do the easy work, which was to untie the hostage while Sebastian was to encounter and exterminate the psychopath. While Bleauclaire slowly backed up against the wall, he removed his right hand from his pants, and twirled his mustache out of the way. The wiry hairs straightened and fixed itself in position from the fluids on his hand. My own eye twitched in disgust.

Sebastian cracked his knuckles, momentarily avoiding Bleauclaire's mannerism, "Certainly, I must dispose of these gloves after dealing with you," he had sighed.

"There is no need to resort to this, Sir, and bringing your kid with you, it would be a shame if something bad were to happen."

Sebastian continued to approach Bleauclaire, and lightheartedly chuckled, "He is not of my kin, I am simply his servant. My master is not taken aback by such scenarios."

"Huh, a little earl thinks he can save the world, he should play his pretend hero games with friends before he hurts himself."

I crawled under the table to identify where the chains connected, and began to pick the lock, "Stop stalling Sebastian, I demand you to dispose of him!"

Typically, Sebastian would kneel and bow in response, but given the circumstances, there was no time for that, "Yes, my Lord," He responded and revealed his choice of silverware as his main weapon.

Bleauclaire was not ignorant to the concept of knife throwing however; and aimed a used scalpel at Sebastian's chest. The scalpel dug into three layers of clothes and punctured his skin on impact. Bleeding, but not amused, Sebastian tossed his utensils at Bleauclaire, which hung him against the wall like damp laundry on a clothing line. The grip it had on him was far too strong for him to break. I continued with my portion of the work, by attempting to unbind the victim from the table.

"Your little master is not in a good position," Bleauclaire spat out, his saliva spraying Sebastian and dripping down his chin.

"And why is that?" He asked, as he looked to where I kneeled.

"That wood is old and worn, he could fall through it easily…" He explained, and kicked a small item to his right.

The item turned out to be a trigger for a series of other interconnected inventions to activate. As small dings chimed around the room, I felt a massive force crash into me from my left side. I rammed into a small bookshelf, as I heard the prostitute chanting out a wild scream. I was certain that my eyes were open, but all I could see was black. I heard a crack in the floor, and the screaming heightened in tone, until the cracking overcame the pitchy screams, and the table fell through the floor, while the girl's shrieks muffled. I felt a few pieces of glass spear my shoes, but nothing more was damaged. The girl was silenced at this point, and it came to my discovery that it was Sebastian's coat that had covered my eyes and had thrust me out from under the table. As he moved off from over me, I got a glimpse of what occurred.

The chandelier that was over the table had fallen onto the prostitute, due to the wire being cut from the series of momentums carried from his precise way of his inventions being organized. It contained hefty items enough to have strained the capacity of weight the floor held, including the velocity of the force when hitting the wood's weakest point. The glass from the chandelier penetrated and punctured enough organs to where she died instantly, instead just drowning in blood in which we found her. When she fell into the basement, the table legs broke under her weight, which would have crushed me.

I then looked at Bleauclaire, who had been able to get himself halfway out of the trap he was engaged in. His clothes were tattered due to the fibers of his clothes being cut by the knives. I felt Sebastian grab at my belt from the back of me, and remove a revolver from my holster. He hoisted me over his shoulder, where I faced against the wall, and shot Bleauclaire. I could hear Bleauclaire stumble and fall onto the floor that was caving in. Sebastian hurriedly maneuvered us out of the home, as it began to topple over. I didn't converse with him until we returned home, and he placed me on my bed to inspect if I had been injured.

"I will be sore in the morning. You bastard, you didn't have to slam me into the goddamn wall."

"My sincerest apologies, young master, I will be sure to clean you up for a nights rest." He assured, and removed my shoes and socks so I could lie down while he started my bath water.

He was rather quick with our nightly ritual. I didn't have to wait for a long time to enter the bathtub and be washed. As he was scrubbing my hair, I noticed that the scapel was still in his chest. "Do you even notice that you had been stabbed?" I asked, and wiped my eyes from the soap that was seeping down my face.

"It is not my time to treat myself," He responded, "I can simply take care of that later."

It looked disgusting while it moved to the rhythm of his pace while washing me, "I would like for you to remove it."

He did as he was told and turned away while he pulled it out, "You should be focused on yourself young master," He tossed it into the trash and returned to me, "Why are you sporting concern for a household servant?"

I glowered at him, "Because of our contract, Sebastian, don't ask stupid questions."

He finished rinsing my hair out, and poured soap onto a wash cloth, "I am more concerned with your injuries. Was it only my fault?"

I looked down to see, my side looked red from the friction and impact of the hit, but my right foot felt sore as well now that the adrenaline had worn off. "That chandelier may have cut my ankle as well."

"I will make sure to be gentle then," He replied, as he began to examine my side and lightly wash it.

It was moments like these that were difficult to handle. I typically was well disciplined in self control, but in times whenever I am sick or inept, Sebastian seems to bring forth my repressed emotions. He gently glided the cloth around my body in small circular motions and kept his eyes fixed at me, waiting to see me break. What was a typical washing felt more like fondling and an act of assertion on his part. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, and let my forehead fall into the palm of my right hand as I avoided his overt gaze. I could sense his crooked smile appear in his eyes more than his lips, while his hand graced lower, and continued washing me.

I wanted nothing more than for either this moment to escalate, or for it to end now as the steam from the water blanketed my face and only made the room much hotter. I couldn't tell if I was panting from being exhausted or mildly turned on. Sebastian finally lifted my right foot onto the rim of the tub to examine a few small cuts, which gave me a small break to regain my composure. After he examined my cuts, he rolled his sleeves up further, and grabbed a warm towel to dry me off. I avoided looking at him while he began dressing me in my night clothes in order to not physically assure him of my desires. He then dried my hair and escorted me into my bedroom with a candle to guide me through the dark hallway.

My bedroom altered into a hazy, humid climate. The stillness of the lit candle challenged my vision. When silence is considered still, my hear paces out of tune like a metronome. The room fragments itself from reality versus imagination, such as a child creates fallacies of their small toys becoming monsters. I am not a child anymore, yet the supernatural stood in front of me. His smile, though completely eligible, inquires my fancy. A being with less emotion than those thoughtless Funtom toys captivates me, secretly driving my imagination away from the superego. Goddamn him, knowing very well that I want to play.

His eyebrow raised while the muscles near his lips did not budge. "Young Master, I assume that you might have not heard my inquiry? Has it been that tiresome of a day for you to be so silent?"

"I heard your question, it's not of enough value to think about," I paused, my eyes fixed upon the candle. His gaze held any weight that I tried to avoid. I have always acknowledged that his eye contact commanded me to follow his direction, but I would prefer to not have to battle my self control. "My pride is held only in a name, Sebastian." I decided to blurt out when thinking of Bleauclaire's commentary on my age. "My day has been long, and I recognize that you have a remark you'd like to say in response to today's events. That lunatic was taken care of well, and the outcome came out as expected. Your critiques can be kept to yourself."

He walked closer, and I could see the wax from the candle dripping onto the stand like beads of sweat. My chest expanded as if a deep breath would tune down the loud thudding my heart felt. His glove crawled just above my Adam's apple, and glided into a caress as it positioned my chin. "I think you handled yourself well, master. You should be pleased with yourself." I kept my gaze down, but his voice heightened in a transparent form of impatience. "Now young Master, you must be troubled, it is not often I see you so quiet after revenge is acquired triumphantly."

"There is no need for celebration." I insisted as I moved his hand off my chin, but as I did so, his face was in level with mine, and our eyes connected. It was as if he drove a spear into my irises and held them in place; there was nothing more penetrating than a demon that manipulates their agenda to fulfill our needs.

"We do not have to celebrate if your mind is absent to the thought. It is clear that you are focused on a new chess piece. Might you inform me of whom you are targeting?"

My stomach knotted as the words regurgitated all kept thoughts, "You are...my next piece."

He smirked and kneeled in front of me in a bow, "I am to follow all instruction of my Lord," his chin angled itself directly in front of my crotch. "Tell me, young master, how do you suppose to knock my chess piece off the board?"

The hairs on my neck stimulated electricity. I felt a shocking pulse move through my body and down to my pelvis. God damn him I wanted to play. "I would test your loyalty to me."

His hands encompassed my thighs, his thumbs layered a rotational pressure on the inside of my legs. "Give me an order."

I couldn't control myself, and gave in as I grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him until he was an inch away from the button on my night shorts, "Then suck on it, Sebastian," I begged out. I had needed this release for months, and I couldn't deny what was so close to happening.

He looked at me one last time, and sported the response "Yes, my Lord," while he suppressed a grin at my defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian trailed his torso between my legs and faced me with the most deviant look in his eyes. To my acknowledgement, I cannot remember a time that he could not repress his cunning demeanor. His conduct was not of my butler anymore, but a person whom I could release my instinctual needs too.

Sebastian's bottom lip pursed outward, and touched the temple of my cheek. While I relished simply in the softness of the flesh, he glided his lips down to my chin, and gently suckle on my clavicles when proceeding his way lower. I couldn't deny that I was nervous on what was going to occur, but I knew very well that I needed him to bring me the intimacy my life hindered me from. Sebastian was the only person I could confide too, and the only figure that accepted all hostility that I suppressed for others.

Sebastian removed his left hand from my thigh, and held my lower back as he gently laid me onto my bed. He kicked off his shoes and I could hear them lightly tap the side of the bed post, and leaned over me. His pelvis lightly rubbed up against mine while our faces were centimeters apart. His smile was soft as he brushed his hair out of my face, "Master… are you sure that this is exactly what you want from me?"

"I think so," I replied, though my voice choked from the pressure of having to make this decision.

"If you would prefer, we can test the waters until you are ready," He responded, while his hair slowly slid towards me.

I looked down, in disappointment of chickening out midway, "Fine…"

Sebastian's presence simply caressed me while he moved his lips towards mine, and lightly nibbled on it. I was scared to react to the first few holds of his teeth encompassing small portions of my lips, but it wasn't long before I gave in, and started to move with him. His lips were moist and were smooth like a newborn's skin. My chest rose while he began to move against my body more aggressively and my lower body sunk further into the mattress from his weight. His tongue eventually made it into my mouth and it skimmed the roof of my mouth as my neck outstretched for him.

I could feel my body tingling for him, I had lost track of my anxiety during the small shots of his saliva sedating me into a relaxed mentality. His kiss was my opium den, as he poisoned me from distrusting logic one last time before he explored other outside organs. He would pick up my limbs and suckle up and across my body until it was time to remove further clothing for access to bare skin. Sebastian unbuttoned my nightshirt and dusted it off my shoulders. He nuzzled his face into my chest and started sucking on my nipples. The current of arousal jolted down from my nipples to my penis instantaneously. I was so sexually hungry for him, what I felt was ecstasy, but I was begging for more.

One of my knuckles was covering my mouth so I could bite on it instead of moan, but I managed to call out his name. He looked up at me with his eyes, but his tongue had brushed around my left nipple in a circle. "Why are you stalling?" I asked him.

"I wanted you to tell me when you were ready," He informed me, his tongue was now retracted back.

"It's not going to suck itself, Sebastian," I told him, now resting my hands on his shoulders.

He smiled coyly, and moved in front of my erection. "I would gladly fulfill your requests, master, however; your gaze conspires against you and wants something more than just this."

"And what does it tell you," I asked, as I took in the feeling of his fingers sliding my pants down, more turned on than I could handle.

I could feel him breathe on the tip of my penis while he answered out as lustful as I was, "I could show you."

I wanted anything he could give to me at this point, I just needed him to please me, "Then show me."

He kissed the tip of me, and picked me up to have my stomach face the sheets. I knew that he wanted to dominate me in the end, but it didn't matter at this point, because I was going to be physically relieved from my arousal soon. I could hear him removing his belt and the clothes hitting the floor until I felt the warmth of his whole body on my back. He licked my spine from the lowest point up to my neck and began to thrust into me. Periodically I would lose my balance and fall entirely into the bed, in order to relieve me from the initial pain of maneuvering inside me; he used a free hand to massage my genitals gracefully. My body was so confused from the pain and pleasure that were occurring in sync, and I could not stop crying out for him. It was not too long until I could feel my anus stimulated from his swift moments and I moaned out in pleasure. I begged for him to not stop as he began to grunt in his own pleasure. My body began to release itself from the boiled up arousal he injected in me, and likewise, his soon followed. He moved himself out of me and pulled me onto his chest. I had never felt so alive before, to have finally tasted the intimacy I had craved for so long. Sebastian massaged my backside and near my anus to ease the tension my body prevailed until I had grown tired enough and slept in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

I awakened to the soft sound of rain droplets pelleting against my bedroom window, and Sebastian's arms wrapped around my waist. I forgot that Sebastian was incapable of resting, and must have occupied his mind with some other thoughts that were much more important to him than what occurred last night. It was nice to know however, he was to abide by whatever I thought was more important, and he immediately exercised a gentler presence to my awakening. He removed his right hand from my backside, and pulled my hair behind my ears. "Good morning Master," he announced quietly, which implied that it was much earlier than my normal waking hours.

It felt odd to have to respond good morning to him, but I gave it a shot. "Good morning..." I began, and noticed how achy I felt throughout all my muscles in my body. Sebastian had been aggressive throughout the night, and the pain stemmed from the encounter with Bleauclaire was unavoidable. My anus throbbed painfully at the memories embedded, and I twitched in recollection of the pain.

Sebastian maneuvered his hands around my body gracefully with lovable precaution. Already, I felt my cheeks rise in heat, and my physique reacted against his. "You appear to be worn out young master. I am sorry I made our encounter so long."

I loathed that he could fake his affection so well, I easily melted to the soft tone of his voice. "I've never slept well either way."I responded, "What would make it different now?"

"You didn't stir in your sleep this time, it's just the lack of resting hours I am concerned about." He replied as his fingers caressed my jaw.

I smirked at him, my eyebrow raising in delight and challenge, "You know I prefer entertainment over relaxation. I don't miss relaxation when it's not in hindsight."

"Some of that should have been relaxing for you, master. I suppose you were too curious for your own good." He tutted with a teasing click of his tongue, while his thumb brushed my chin. I had a large urge to touch him and provide a response to his advanced fallacy. I didn't care if he was not inclined to me in that manner, I could pretend he was and fuck him in a puddle of ignorance. He couldn't refuse me of what I wanted, which is better than participating in a compromising and sacrificial love. I was allowed to be entirely selfish and indulge in my pleasures.

"You idled me to it," I said as I looked away accordingly to his confidence. I smiled snidely, not allowing him to overcome me with his teasing, I knew what he was trying to but I was uncertain as to why.

"I had to make sure you were ready, Master," he said, his words were dipping into my ear softly as his lower lip rested upon it. His hands made their way down my neck and chest. My body trembled to the heat from his palms simmering the coolness of my skin. I felt him lounge my body to rest on its stomach, while a pillow elevated my hips and rear. Goosebumps shot up my arms and onto my back while I turned to look at him.

"And was I ready for it?" I asked as my eyes grazed his body, to witness Sebastian overexposed after it being so dark the whole night. His body was immaculate: chiseled perfectly, and porcelain in color, like a cleaned piece of china. He moved over me, and cupped my hands that clinched my bedsheets.

"That's not a question you ask me." He replied sweetly, as he created a valley in my backside and pressed his genetialia against me.

I bit my lip as I looked at him from behind. My cheeks grew heavy in color and heat. I knew I was in too much pain to fuck, even though I wanted him inside me. "I can't Sebastian... I'm trying to recover from my few injures." I lied partially.

He leaned over my shoulders and placed his head next to mine, our foreheads touching. "You should know better than to lie to a demon, Master."

"I just don't know if I want it," I cringed.

He smirked, but lifted his body off of mine, "You're too quick to change your mind, young master. How am I supposed to serve a Lord that is incapable of making decisions?"

I rolled onto my back to not strain my neck, as well as block access to my rear. "What's in this for you? Why are you distracting me from what I have to do?"

"What is the priority I deter you from?" He challenged, while his hair fell forward as he looked over me. I couldn't remember what I had to do, it always seemed like the Queen's orders would get in the way of searching for my parents murderers. Revenge was always a distance away, while the present made obstacles on the road.

Sebastian noticed my pause, and embraced me, "Young Master, you are far too cautious. We both know what will happen in the end," he smiled and held himself back from salivating on me. "You are so lonely...just a misunderstood child in the eyes of many. However; I know you on a grander scale." He lifted my back from the sheets and pressed me against his chest. He was firm and tight, each abdominal muscle separated in its own delectable category. I grew hard while his hand grasped my ass, and his hair tangled in mine.

"You do?" I breathed out, while my eyes looked up at his.

"Your need for power...you are embarrassed that you must live unnaturally to continue your unwanted legacy as a Phantomhive. You would rather live miserably than die comfortably with your deceased family. Your pride and greed is very focused, it's quite seductive of a performance for us demons to watch. My desire for your companionship is of a high degree, young master. You've enchanted me the day we signed our contract."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Sebastian had been attracted to me before I developed those feelings. "I seduced you?"

"Yes, young Master..." He responded as he dipped us back onto the bed, his body on top of mine. "Someone as bold as you are struck me. My lust is impenetrable when I am near you, touching you, smelling your tamed evils and striving for your pure soul." His gaze softened as he examined the redness in my cheeks. His face nuzzled into my clavicles and I could feel him breathe in the morning odors of my body, as if my skin were to suction against his lips.

Sebastian quietly sighed, consumed with a lusty demeanor, "If only I could taste what is so fragrant." He murmured and then looked at me while gently licking down my neck, and then nibbling on my collar bone.

I moaned in delight while my lip was bit in suppression of my sounds. He pursued it to become harder and more aggressive as I began gasping louder. I wanted him to fuck me so bad, he was seducing me with full intention to get be to beg once more.

"If you want taste me...you need to go further down," I explained to him.

He chuckled between a few kisses, "does my young master fetishize oral sex?"

"You didn't give it to me last night," I panted as our bodies began to create friction and heat.

"You're right, I did not grace you with that honor," he agreed while his eyes gazed upon me and his lips were curled against my Adam's apple. I was turned on by the thought that he would have to obey my command, and considered pressing a more dominating demeanor.

"Stop being a coward, Sebastian. I want to be relieved."

He eyed me curiously at my implication, and lowered his face down to my penis. "What bold words from my master, though I must digress..." He claimed as he touched me while talking, "what a shame, I have to miss the pleasure of getting you hard, you're too excited from the thought." He gently salivated on my penis, his fluids were warm and trailed down to my pelvis.

"You're disgusting Sebastian." I moaned in encouragement, I liked him loosing interest in his manners.

"Aren't you holy. My young lord wanting a domestic servant to make love to him is not so saintly. And out of all people, I am brought the privilege." He sighed as he began to lick my erection.

I leaned against my headboard in pleasure. "Stop boring me with your talk...you're stalling because you're scared."

He had licked me a few times before he stopped at the accusation, "What would I be scared of, young master?"

I grinned deviously now, noting that I had finally pestered him. "Aren't you scared that your entitlement is gone? I surrendered my body to you last night, Sebastian. I cannot be satisfied until you give in to me."

He was a tad silent and from the streams of his hair, I saw his eye twitch. "We have only just begun, Master-"

"Don't you want to make me wet, Sebastian?" I cooed sarcastically, "I want to satisfy you like you did to me. In fact...If you hurry up and give me what I want, I'll reward you something grand." I said, and with enough nerve I had his cheekbones in my palms.

"Your bribery is unneeded, Master. I am your butler, I cannot reject any request from you..."

I smiled, "I don't want a thing from you if it's about your duty, Sebastian. If you desire me so badly, then prove it; let me fuck you in your hidden territory. I would forever be yours...with no objections." I sat up to watch him figure out what I was trying to do. There was no time to hesitate on my mission to confuse him.

I clinched onto him and held him by his hair now. "Don't be such a child, Sebastian, you can do anything you please to me afterword, just prove to me that you love me. Don't you want to see my thrill? I'm already vulnerable for you, be weak for me, let me play, you said you wanted to play chess..." I pulled him over me with his locks in my fingers.

"Young Master, what are you gaining from your attempts to persuade me to this? You know I cannot refuse you."

"I'm gaining the revenge you feed off of. I want to fuck you and make you feel the emotions I had. I hate that you will never return my emotions, that you're a liar. If you want to feed off me, then let me give you what you deserve." I scowled to speak his language. "It's an order Sebastian, suffer the way I am, I want you to regret taking my life once it's all over, because I want you to love me so goddamn much."

His eyes glowed while he hovered over me. I could tell that I had somehow conquered him, for he was in shock of the order. "Yes, my Lord." He announced in the quietness of the room. He maneuvered himself off me and placed his elbows and knees against the bed. He gazed at me,his emotions stirred to a point of eligibility. I crawled over to him and heaved myself over his body.

In a way I was almost speechless to think it was my turn so quickly to explore him, in fact, I wasn't sure I would have ever had the opportunity. Sebastian looked behind him to meet my gaze. "Am I your first, young master?"

"Yes..." I said to him, attempting to position myself correctly.

"Would it please you if I guided you?" He asked me while he dropped his body lower for me to have better access. His ass was breathtaking, it was so tight and toned, I could see where his muscles would convulse when it was time for me to thrust. I grew harder at the thought that I would be able to go inside.

"Yes, I want to get it right." I said to him while I held onto his hips. I began to grind against him at the pace he told me to move. His body was like an instrument, and his moans were the notes that created the private symphony we attended. He conducted me between our arousal, moving my hands around to touch him in the places he'd like, demonstrated the force that needed to be used to engage him in a climax. I had hit mine first from the tightness and warmth of his rear. He encouraged me with praise when my rhythm turned him on. It felt like I was making love the whole day.

"Mm...Young Master..." He sighed blissfully "Be more swift now." I didn't think I could thrust in faster, I was short of breath, my fucking asthma would kick in if I worked any harder.

"I can't... I'm tired...just cum already," I was panting. I needed something to drink soon.

He moved my left hand and had it grip his penis. I turned red from blushing, I hadn't actually touched him there before. He began to use my hand to stroke him furiously, and told me to keep going. My mind was racing as I forced myself to have enough momentum to do two things at once. I remembered that he had preformed this on me last night, and that I was quick to respond.

I heard him moaning louder, making noises I had never heard from him that stimulated me even more. I was climbing back up to my peak along with him, and felt my hand coated in his relief. I pulled out and rolled onto his side after he finished. I couldn't believe I just fucked him, I was waiting to wake up, it didn't seem real.

After a few minutes of laying around in silence, Sebastian got up from the bed and gathered his clothes.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, almost in disbelief he was leaving my side.

"Master, you don't want suspicions occurring in the house. I am always up early preparing for your morning ritual. I need to go and iron your newspaper, and to make you breakfast." He held my cheek, "There is no need to worry. Take this as your time to rest, we've already had a tiresome day, and it's only 7 o'clock. Might I remind you that you have to explain to the Queen your encounter with Bleauclaire." He began to lecture, "I will leave you to sleep for a few more hours, Master." He tossed on his shirt and fixed himself in the mirror before exiting the room, leaving me to ponder if what occurred was real.


End file.
